disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ares
Ares is the Olympian God of war and the founder of Sparta. He and his sister Athena have been enemies for centuries and he has done everything to try and destroy her precious city of Athens. Background Powers and Abilities Ares possesses the standard powers of an Olympian god, including the sudden disappearance into underground with a small explosion. As the god of war, Ares is a powerful fighter and a war strategist, although he can also conjure red or yellow energy blast being shot either from his bare hands or sword. As the god of war, he has authority over war itself. Appearances ''Hercules In the film, he has a very minor role, in which he only appears in minor cameos. In the beginning of the film, he is present for the party celebrating the arrival of Zeus and Hera's newborn child Hercules. Ares, along with the other Gods, was sent to find Hercules, but it was too late as the baby had already been turned into a mortal and was adopted by a mortal family. Eighteen years later, he is seen imprisoned with the other Gods after they lost against Hades and the Titans. Luckily he and the other Gods are freed by Hercules. Hercules: The Series In the animated series, Ares makes numerous appearances and acts as the force behind the plot in quite a few episodes. His two demigod sons, Fear and Terror, have also appeared with him at times. In "Hercules and the Secret Weapon", the rivalry between him and his sister Athena is introduced. Ares goes to Hephaestus to forge a weapon that would be powerful enough to destroy Athens. When Hercules goes to Sparta to steal the secret weapon for Athena, Ares recruits Hercules into the Spartan army, only to later capture and have him executed along with his friends after Icarus inadvertently blows Hercules' cover. When Athena arrives to claim the weapon that her minion (Hercules) stole, Ares and Athena get into a fight until Hercules breaks the fight and throws the Armageddon Bow; landing in the hands of Cupid, the god of Passion. Once Athena mentions the name "Hercules" after congratulating him on his decision, Ares finally realizes he was going to execute the son of Zeus and then gets struck with a lightning bolt by Zeus himself after Athena happily leaves. In "Hercules and the Spartan Experience", Ares makes a few appearances in the episode, presenting himself to the Spart-OC. In his first appearance, the Spartan military sing a song in his honor about how he founded Sparta by leveling a mountain range and straightening a river, followed by defeating Boreas. While the Spartans, Adonis, Herc, and Icarus have their Final Exam, Ares presides over the exam alongside Agamemnon, presenting medals to the trio for defeating Boreas once again. He revokes Icarus and Herc of their medals when he remembers that they are from Athens. Video games Hades Challenge Ares does not appear himself, but instead a statue makes an appearance within the walls of Troy. Much like the other statues of the gods, he gives the player information about Ancient Greek mythology, as well as how even the Gods are split between sides in the Trojan War. He puts emphasis on the fact that he is fighting on the Trojan side and that Athena is on the side of the Achaeans. Gallery Trivia *Ares' Roman name is Mars. *In Greek mythology, Ares was the son of Zeus and Hera, both of whom despise him, although it's unknown, though unlikely this was the case in Disney's version. *Ares seems to have a poor memory, more than once he forgot Hercules was the son of Zeus, and even past encounters with him. In instances like these, Ares refers to Hercules as "Sport". ** However, he is able to remember meeting Herc in the episode ''Hercules and the Spartan Experience, recognizing him as "Sport" and then remembering that he is Zeus' son and is an "egg-headed Athenian". *Ares owns two mighty dogs, Brutacles and Sadisto, whom he refers to as his "Hounds of War". At one point, Athena shaved his Hounds of war to resemble poodles as a prank, which predictably enraged Ares. *Ares is the half-brother of Athena, the goddess of wisdom. ** However, both are considered to be gods of war, with Athena representing military strategy es:Ares Category:Gods Category:Hercules characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Immortal Category:Magic Users Category:Greek Mythology Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Males Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Olympian Gods Category:Greek characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Anti-villains Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Siblings Category:Warriors Category:Soldiers Category:Heroes